


The Townie

by Devilc



Category: Justified, Sons of Anarchy, Wanted (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new ATF Agent in Charming, a new US Marshall, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Townie

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Two of more of your favorite characters from different shows/books/movies/comics/whatever are at a table in a bar (or library, if Word Girl is there). Discuss. What do they talk about, what are they drinking, which ones retire to the motel next door (if you say Word Girl does, I will cut you)?
> 
> Legalese: Sons of Anarchy, Wanted, and Justified are copyright their respective owners. This is a bit of lulz.

Jax decides to pull a recon on the new ATF agent who rolled into Charming to replace Stahl and nearly spit-takes into his beer when he picks him out at a local bar and grill. The guy could be Opie's clean-shaven brother. The guy's no business suit and shined shoes, either. He must either flout the regs, or the ATF must have "casual Tuesdays" or something, because he's got on jeans, a pair of lug-sole boots, and ... the Polo shirt's got a collar, at least.

Jax flags down the waitress and sends her over with a shot and a beer, and as soon as he sees her headed his way, he follows right after. "Look, man," he says when he gets there, "I'm pretty sure you know my name already, but let's do it the right way." He holds out his hand. "Jax Teller."

Opie's evil twin smiles back, shakes his hand and says, "Agent Jimmy McGloin." He nods at the opposite seat in the booth and says, "Have a seat and thanks for the drink."

A second after Jax slides in he hears a man's voice whine, "But he didn't get me one." A guy dressed like a cowboy (what, does he think this is _Bakersfield_ or something?) comes up to the table with two beers in his hand. There's a calculating gleam in his brown eyes that Jax doesn't like.

"Yes Raylan, but I'm pretty." McGloin replies.

Raylan slides into the seat next to Jax -- just slides in, doesn't ask -- and the way Jax is dressed right now, it's pretty fucking clear he's a biker, so Raylan's got some nerve doing that. Holding out his hand to Jax and smiling like a cat that got the cream, he says, "Raylan Givens, US Marshals Service."

 _Fuck._ 'Cause right now, the only way out of here is under the table or over the top.

"So, Jax," Givens says in an overly friendly way that makes Jax just want to kick his teeth in, "about porn, and I mean, good, old-fashioned, deep-throat, down and dirty --"

McGloin rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he takes the first sip of the beer Jax bought him.

"What?!" Givens huffs, all fake indignation, "Porn is a perfectly good legal business, as Mr. Teller here would know."

"Indeed it is," Jax mutters sullenly, fidgeting with the coaster.

Givens' fake smile doesn't slip a notch as he continues, "I usually suggest that people not put all their eggs in one basket, but in your case, I'll make an exception, because Jimmy here? He and I are looking to make an omelet."

McGloin snorts, clearly amused by Givens' analogy.

"But we can't make any omelets unless you've got eggs in the drugs, gun-running, racketeering, prostitution, or tax-evasion or RICO baskets." Givens ticks the options off on his fingers.

McGloin glowers at him and says, "You can let him go now, Raylan."

"Awww, Jimmy, but where's the fun in that?"

Jax figures awww fuckit and takes a slug of his beer. If this is how they want to play it right now, he can roll with it. See, at the end of the day, they're just passing through Charming, but he's a lifer.


End file.
